This invention relates generally decorative fasteners and, more particularly, to decorative covers for nails, tacks, and similar devices used in the carpentry and upholstery trades.
Nails have long been used in the carpentry and upholstery trades. Originally, their purpose was exclusively functional. However, when used to assemble decorative works, the heads of nails often ruin the aesthetic appearance intended by the creator of the work. In these situations, the aesthetic, as well as the utilitarian characteristics, of such nails must be considered. Consequently, it became desirable to have a nail which provided all the functional characteristics of traditional nails while serving an enhanced decorative purpose.
In an effort to serve this demand, decorative nails were developed. Early designs, however, had several disadvantages. Specifically, they were complex, made of numerous components, and, consequently, were expensive to manufacture and difficult to work with.
Some efforts have been made to overcome these disadvantages. One such proposed solution is the utilization of multiple trim units combined with each other and fastened to the article of work as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,304 to Schneider. Another proposed solution discloses a one-piece molded fastener as described in U.S. Pat No. 3,733,658 to Mitchell.
While the above-mentioned inventions do solve some of the disadvantages discussed, their application is limited. Specifically, they disclose decorative nails. They do not disclose a means to enhance the decorative characteristics of an existing nail.
Considering these drawbacks and the proposed solutions, it is clear that a simple low-cost alternative is needed to enhance the decorative characteristics of a common nail used in the carpentry and upholstery trades while in no way diminishing from the utilitarian characteristics of the nail. The following invention accomplishes these goals.